


Slow & Steady Rush

by mistygayy



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, idk what kind of additional tags to add, its just gay, what more could you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Misty Day knew there was something about Cordelia Goode, something extraordinary.





	Slow & Steady Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ceansgayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/gifts).



> *waves awkwardly* Hello there. Uh-- this is my first ever fic for this fandom/ship. Please be gentle. 
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at writing for them (and Misty... i would die for Misty day, guys) -- so I asked a friend of mine to prompt me: "omfggggg misty seeing Cordelia’s real eyes for the first time CAN U DO THAT" so here u go ya fuckin' goob. 
> 
> Side note, I've been listening to 'Breathe' by Faith Hill on repeat because it just seemed fitting. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated and if I get enough, perhaps I'll start writing more of it.

 

 

_"I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you get's me that way_  
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_  
_And I've never been this swept away"_

* * *

 

Misty Day knew there was something about Cordelia Goode, something extraordinary; from the moment Cordelia took her hand, Misty was struck— struck not just by her beauty, but by the powerful magic the headmistress exuded and by her kindness. Her whole life she had been alone— a _freak_ , never an ounce of kindness from anyone— until Cordelia ran her thumbs softly over Misty’s dirt covered hands and told her, without any hesitation, that she was welcome— she was _safe_.

 

She could have cried right there, something warm and calming blooming in her chest at the way Cordelia spoke with such conviction. Misty had even looked for the telltale signs of deception, the joke at her expense, but there was nothing but honesty in the other’s eyes-- even blind, Misty could see the open earnestness there in her milky white hues.

 

Never in all her life had someone cared about her the way Cordelia did. Though Misty knew that Cordelia was someone she wanted to be around-- to learn from, she never would have guessed the connection that they would have; the bond they would share. Cordelia was a force to be reckoned with, Misty knew-- even if Cordelia didn’t know it just yet. But Misty could feel it, she could feel it somewhere deep within her-- a teeth chattering, blood pulsating kind of feeling that left her breathless in the best of ways.

 

Cordelia was stronger than anyone that Misty had ever known and when she helped her out of that cold coffin, only to realize the great lengths that she had gone through to find Misty-- that was when she knew Cordelia deeply cared for her. No one-- no one had ever cared, or probably would ever care about her as much as Cordelia.

 

Misty was okay with that. She didn’t need anyone else.

 

The Seven Wonders was not something that Misty was ever really confident in. She knew she was powerful, but she wasn’t the next Supreme. Still, she tried at both Cordelia’s insistence as well as Myrtle's. But they all learned the hard way that Misty was right all along. It’s an eye opening moment for Misty, though-- a clarifying moment; And it’s that Cordelia Goode is her Tribe-- she is everything that Misty has ever yearned for. Safety and home.

 

Because no one has ever cared about her the way Cordelia does; one moment she was in hell and the next moment she could hear Cordelia’s voice, nearly begging her to follow her voice and Misty was sure, in that moment that she could never deny Cordelia _anything_. So when she came to with a gasp, only to have arms cradling her and salty tears running down her neck that didn’t belong to her, when she registered the soft reassurances being whispered in her ear-- that was when Misty knew she loved Cordelia.

 

And of course, _of course_ , Misty knew all along that it was Cordelia who was to be the next Supreme. But what she wasn’t expecting was the moment that Cordelia stood and faced them, they were all met with deep brown eyes-- she could see; and when she turned those eyes on Misty, Cordelia smiled at her and she felt herself smiling back, stomach swooping low and leaving her dizzy.

 

//

 

She finds her in the greenhouse later that night, humming quietly as she cleans up a little. For a moment, Misty just watches her, gives herself a few seconds to calm her rapidly beating heart, before she clears her throat awkwardly. “Uh, hey.”

 

Cordelia looks up from her task of rearranging a shelf full of jars with what Misty assumes are different herbs. She smiles something warm and inviting and Misty finds that it soothes her soul almost as much as her Stevie. “Hey, yourself.”

 

Misty takes a few hesitant steps toward her. “I jus’ wanted ta thank ya.”

 

“For what?” Cordelia asks, a small frown creasing her forehead.

 

“For savin’ me-- from hell.” Misty replies, twisting one of the many rings on her pointer finger.

 

Cordelia’s frown deepens. “You shouldn’t thank me, Misty. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have been there in the first place. I should have realized that-- It was foolish of me not to consider--” Cordelia clenches her hands slightly in front of her as she seems to grapple for the right words.

 

Misty smiles affectionately as she reaches out and takes Cordelia’s hands. “I knew all’long. I knew you was somethin’ special. Ya just had to find it in you-- ta stop listenin’ to Fiona’s crap.” She smiles a little wider as she notes a light blush coloring Cordelia’s cheeks. “It ain’t your fault, though. It was only logical ta think that I might be the next Supreme.”

 

“But if I’d just realized sooner--” Cordelia tries, glancing down.

 

“Hush. I ain’t dead and I ain’t mad, so ya don’t need ta be worryin’ about that. Okay?”  Misty dips her head to gain eye contact, and when Cordelia’s dark hues meet light ones, she nods.

 

“Alright.” Cordelia says, quietly.

 

They both fall silent for a moment, Misty still gently running her calloused fingers over Cordelia’s. She grins when the other meets her gaze once more. “Ya know, I ain’t ever got to see your real eyes-- they’re beautiful.”

 

Cordelia blushes and drops her gaze, a bashful smile creasing her lips. “No, they’re not. They’re boring and plain.”

 

Misty squeezes Cordelia’s hands gently. “They’re much more than jus’ plain. They’re deep and earthy-- like-- like the sun shinin’ flecks a light down onta the soil after a downpour.” She says softly. “That’s the bes’ time, too, ‘cause the earth is damp and it still smells like rain and everythin’ is calm and--” Lips crash into her own, effectively cutting off the rest of her affectionate ramblings and once she gets past her shock, she finds that her hands move of their own accord, finding purchase on Cordelia’s hips-- as if they’ve belonged there the whole time.

 

And as Cordelia’s lips move against her own, and her hands move to cup her face, Misty thinks that kissing Cordelia Goode could be equated with coming back from the brink of death-- that first inhale of oxygen, greedily being sucked into her lungs, heart starting back up and pumping blood through her veins-- giving her _life_.

 

After a few more blissful seconds, Cordelia pulls back only to press her forehead against Misty’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.”

 

Misty sighs something almost dreamy, and grins. “Me too.”


End file.
